Everyone is attached to something
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: What if Daisy had followed Robbie through the interdimensional portal? After season 4.
1. Chapter 1

7 January 2018

 **Chapter 1**

"Sorry ..." Daisy murmured to her colleagues, before jumping into the inter-dimensional gate that had opened the Ghost Rider.

She narrowly passed and fell to the ground in the snow before turning back to see the portal close. The temperature had easily lost about twenty degrees. Robbie, who had already advanced several meters, turned and the surprise could be read on his face, which rarely showed his emotions. Their eyes met. Robbie's question did not need to be asked. She shook her head slightly, shrugging her shoulders. She did not know what had taken her. She had not planned to do that. Far from there. Her body reacted without warning and here it is, in another dimension, maybe even on another planet. Her action was bound to have a reason, but she did not know it yet. She got up slowly getting rid of the excess snow under Robbie's angry gaze, which she carefully avoided. She watched the landscape around them. They were on a small plain surrounded by bare trees, all covered with an impressive winter coat. The mountain was right next to them, showing rocks all over the place.

"No me lo creo!" The Ghost Rider snarled, resuming his way.

Daisy pursed his lips, believing she understood the young man's anger. She had left his little brother in the hands of SHIELD when he had specifically asked her to take care of him, although technically she had not answered. As the Latino man moved away with a heavy step, she felt a strange vibration emanate from the ground and a crackle was heard. She understood in a fraction of a second.

"Robbie! Watch out!" She shouted but too late the mechanic's foot crossed the ice below him.

His body fell into the frozen water. He tried to rise to the surface immediately but banged his head against the wall. Strangely, the ice had already reformed. Daisy used her power to crack the ground again. Robbie was able to get his head out of the water and finally take a deep breath. She could not get close or she would end up in the same situation. She then noticed an imposing rock a few meters away. She split the ice to create a path to Robbie to the rock. He climbed without much difficulty, the book still under his arm. The ice closed immediately. The vibrations intensified and suddenly a gigantic ice creature came out of the ground before attacking the inhuman. She ran towards the trees, certain that the creature could not follow her outside his field, but that was without counting the wall of ice that rose in front of her. Daisy turned quickly and launched her first attacks to break the ice monster. The creature exploded but recovered immediately before wanting to impale her in a spade. She thought she has seen everything, but she was attacked by the monster of a frozen lake. Fate took pleasure in contradicting her. She felt the ice crack under her feet, ready to engulf her. She propelled herself into the air and landed on the rocky cliff several meters away, not far from Robbie. The monster sank into the ground before disappearing. Her theory was good, his prey had to be in contact with the ice to be able to attack them. The mechanic approached, jumping from rock to rock. She had to admit she was exhausted. Between her fractures in her arms, the bullets, the shots, and Ivanov's shot, her body had come a long way lately. Sitting, she caught her breath. The Ghost Rider reached her height. He still seemed in a bad mood, but Daisy could not help but smile. He was completely wet and the tips of his hair began to whiten with the cold.

"Cooled?" She quipped, thinking of the second host in the mechanic's body.

He did not smile, however, and she just took the hand he had given her anyway. His hand was incredibly hot. As soon as she was standing, he let go. He showed no reaction to the cold, as if he was immune. Daisy suddenly wondered if she had not underestimated the risks of this trip. It was obvious that she did not have the same resistance as him. He could not be hurt. As for her, she was not prepared at all and she would hate to be an extra charge. She followed him without saying anything when he began to climb. But the calm did not last long. They heard movements around them and soon they were surrounded by armed men wearing traditional Asian outfits. To fight against them would be suicide.

"She's waiting for you." One of the men said, pointing to the top of the mountain.

"Who ?" Daisy whispered to the mechanic.

"We'll find out quickly." he replied, clutching his jaw and following the man who was showing the way.

The hacker was far from reassured. She had a bad feeling. After a good hour's walk, they arrived in front of a stone temple. They were escorted into a huge reception room with a throne in the back and a majestic fountain in the center. Imposing posts ran along the room. A woman entered the room. She wore many gold jewelry. It was hard not to notice the neckline that her red dress valued. A good number of the armed men came out of the room and the others crouched down.

"Welcome to you dear travelers," said the woman with a wonderful smile.

"Were you waiting for us? Robbie asked suspiciously.

"I predicted your arrival." She smiled, approached Daisy's surroundings and watched her for a moment. "All this darkness ... It seems that death is following you. "

The hacker frowned.

"Trip, your mother, all those innocents and Lincoln ..." recited the woman watching Daisy's eyes widen.

This woman had the ability to read in her and touch the most sensitive points.

"But I guess your greatest regret will remain Grant Ward"

This time she will be fists.

"Who are you ?" Asked the inhuman enraged by the mention of the man who had destroyed her from the inside.

"I am Moïra."

She turned now to the Ghost Rider, which still sported his hard look. She studied him for a moment and then frowned.

"Interesting" she finally said without going back. "Your mind seems impenetrable"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, the other against the skin of the man's neck and moved closer to immerse her eyes in his. Robbie's expression relaxed. Satisfied, she grabbed the book held by the mechanic, who let it go without moving. She laid a kiss on the traveler's cheek under the shocked expression of the inhuman.

"Kill her." she ordered, clutching the book against her.

Obviously it was a trap. She only wanted the book. Robbie turned to Daisy, his eyes fully dilated.

"Robbie?" She called back as he came dangerously close to her. "I thought you had an impenetrable mind!" She quipped.

"That's why I jailed him" said Moïra proudly.

Daisy noticed a red mark on his teammate's neck before taking a straight line in her cheek. She could not believe he had hit her. She stooped to avoid the second shot and ran in the opposite direction to attack the enchantress. But an arm grabbed her and sent her violently against one of the posts. She collapsed to the ground.

"Robbie! It's not you ... " the realization hit her at the same time as the mechanic's fist.

She had to find a way to extract it from the hold. She rolled on the ground, kicked the mechanic's leg, who put one knee on the ground. She took the opportunity to return the blows she had received in the face.

"Sorry Robbie, but I'm not going to let you kill me! "

She sent a shock wave against the extra-lucid who hit the wall and lost consciousness. Despite this, the spell did not seem to have broken. Some guards rushed towards the unconscious woman while others took out their sharp weapons in the direction of the inhuman. She dismissed the mechanic with one hand to take charge of the attackers. She avoided a dagger that lodged in the wall and took it for use as a weapon but she did not want to hurt them, they certainly had to be in the same situation as Robbie. She knocked out as much as possible in a few seconds, but she could not avoid every stroke. Suddenly, the bewitched Ghost Rider grabbed her from behind and squeezed her chest. Daisy moaned in pain but swung her head back to hit him, which made him let go. She took out the dagger she had stuck in her belt and planted it in the young man's shoulder. She could not stand to see Robbie's face writhing in pain but it was a matter of survival. She took the opportunity to push him and put him on the ground. She hit his head against the ground hoping that he would lose consciousness like the others but she must have forgotten who she was fighting against. In one movement, he exchanged their position, removed the dagger from his shoulder and thrust it into the thigh of the inhuman who held her cry. The skilled hands of the mechanic came to strangle the throat of her teammate. She was in a very bad position and she had to act as quickly as possible. She tried to move but worsened her situation by accentuating the hemorrhage on her thigh. She tried to hit the Ghost Rider's face but could not break free. The air was starting to fail. Then she had an illumination. She put her hands on the sides of the mechanic's skull and sent shock waves. He shouted. She prayed not to kill him, then she was relieved when his head suddenly ignited. She exchanged a glance with the demon who released his grip. She had never been so happy to see him. She finally took a breath, coughing to relax the muscles in her throat. The demon charged the witch trying to escape. He caught her. She was terrified. Without mercy, he burned her to the last bone. Still on the floor, Daisy was watching the scene. The guards seemed to wake up. Some cried, others howled with rage, who knows how long they were there. The Ghost Rider turned to the inhuman and gave her a nod before giving way to the owner of the body. Robbie frowned, trying to piece together what had happened. Daisy sat down and withdrew the dagger without being able to hold back her moan. She did not know how long her body was going to hold, she already had her head spinning. She took off her belt and wrapped it around her thigh.

"Daisy ..." gently called Robbie as he approached, guilt felt even in his voice.

She raised her head. He did not have a scratch. She smiled slightly.

"Lucky you" she said, with her broken vocal cords.

She was referring to a conversation she already had with him. He did not let go of his serious look. She took a deep breath and got up with a grimace. She could not walk properly with her thigh injury. She limped to one of the unconscious guards to take his bag over her shoulder. She searched it, got rid of the useless and carried it on the shoulder. She went to the burning remains of the sorcerer. She studied it for a moment and then squatted as she could to take the gold jewelry still intact. She grabbed the Darkhold and buried it in the bag. She met the gaze of the mechanic who had followed her silently.

"Are you getting us out of here? She asked in her muffled voice.

He nodded, turned around, tugged on his chain and opened a new portal. He held out his hand, which she took without hesitation.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed and hope to see Robbie in Season 5…_

 _English is not my mother tongue. I'm French, if you see some errors tell me!_

 _I do not know when I'm going to post the next chapter. I'm preparing a competition to become a teacher... but I intend to finish this story!_

 _I'm eager to read yours comments!_

 _Kimberlouxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

7th June 2018

 **Chapter 2**

The gate opened into the dark dead end of a city center. Daisy and Robbie stared at each other for a moment before clumsily letting go of their hands.

"Where are we?" asked the hacker.

"No idea." he replied

"You don't choose the destinations?"

"No, I already told you, I'm just a passenger."

She seemed to think for a moment while looking at the sky.

"We need a place to spend the night, food ..."

"New clothes and what to treat you." he continued, observing his condition. She nodded.

"I knew it could be useful" she said, taking one of the jewels out of her bag. "I thought gold would be a safe bet, even across dimensions"

She will never stop surprising him. He had not yet understood why she had crossed the gate to join him, but he could not deny the fact that he appreciated her presence.

"I'll take care of it, stay there."

She did not say no and settled out of sight behind a garbage can, against the wall. The blood from her wound seemed to have coagulated. She loosened her withers and watched the Ghost Rider come out of the alley. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and sank, despite herself, very quickly into sleep.

"Daisy!"

She opened her eyes to a worried Robbie. She felt his warm hand on her aching cheek from the blows she had received. She will not know how much time has passed. He put one of his arms behind her neck and lifted her. Night was falling. She noticed that he was carrying a visibly full backpack. Robbie carried Daisy up to an outside staircase. He climbed to the top floor and put the inhuman on the floor, while continuing to support her, to open the door. They entered a spacious studio with a kitchenette on the left, a double bed on the right and the door opposite suggested a bathroom.

"I would not have found better." Daisy congratulated.

The Ghost Rider locked the front door before putting his bag on the kitchen table.

"Do you have water?" She asked, holding her throat.

He handed her a bottle she grabbed but she caught her reflection in the mirror of the entrance. She was well shaken, the inhuman touched her purple face grimacing. But her priority was her thirst. She opened the bottle and reveled in the liquid flowing in her irritated throat. She coughed and noticed Robbie's gaze on her, filled with guilt.

"Daisy ..." he began.

"It's not your fault." she cut him off, anticipating his words, getting closer.

"So who is to blame? I'm the one who made you ... all that! " he purred away, clenching his fists, closing his eyes.

"It wasn't you!" she gasped as she couldn't stand the pain of her teammate. "Listen, I know how you feel." she softened, reducing the distance between them.

"No, you can't understand." he murmured, turning his head away.

"Believe me. I know. You were in this situation, for how long? A few minutes?" she paused. "I've been in this situation for weeks."

He raised his head without understanding. The face of the hacker tensed, HIVE was a painful experience. She looked away.

"Betraying and wounding my friends, killing, being the cause of the death of ..." she stopped feeling the tears of frustration mounted. She plunged her eyes into those of the Ghost Rider. "Believe me. I know. "

The mechanic could read all the pain and guilt in the eyes of the inhuman. He now understood her behavior when he met her. She was not afraid to die because guilt was gnawing at her, because she was looking for a way of redemption. But he could also say, that she held to life. He saw her suddenly stand on a piece of furniture before falling forward on her knees. He caught her by noticing the puddle of blood that had been created where she stood. Her thigh injury was in serious need of sutures. She was barely conscious but she had the lucidity to compress her wound to limit the bleeding. He took her to the bathroom and put her next to the manhole. The shower did not have a tub and the water was draining on the floor. He equipped himself with everything he had recovered to heal her. The inhuman's tight pants prevented him from having good visibility and he did not want to damage the wound further with a bad chisel.

"Robbie ... just ... take it out." she whispered, lifting her pelvis slightly to slide the top of her pants.

Robbie took over and removed it completely, trying to ignore the meaning this gesture might have in another context.

"I'm counting on you ..." she murmured before finally losing consciousness.

The mechanic now had to become a doctor and there is a lot of difference between a car and a person. He made a new tourniquet and squeezed the wound until the hemorrhage stopped. From there, he cleaned and disinfected the wound and began suturing the wound.

The SHIELD agent regained consciousness as he finished the last points. She did not move, watching the mechanic. He had not noticed yet that she was conscious. She felt his skilful fingers brush against her bruised skin. He had taken off his leather jacket. It was the first time she had seen him without his jacket, not to mention the overall he wore at work. It was the first time she saw his arms.

They were muscular but not as big as she had imagined with his jacket. She could also see the tip of a tattoo at the birth of his neck. She continued to look at him, watching the wrinkle that had formed between his eyebrows, under the concentration, but which was often part of his gaze. He always had a hard look. He sighed and inspected his work before feeling Daisy's eyes.

"Have you been awake for a long time?" he asked

"Not very long."

"How do you feel?" He questioned as he arranged the material.

"Tired, but I've had worse." she said, remembering the two bullets she had gotten into the belly at her SHIELD debut. "Robbie." she called, touching his bloody hand.

He raised his head.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and got up as best she could. She watched the bathroom. "Good, since I'm here. I'm going to take a shower." she announced, taking off her jacket.

"Wait." Robbie said as he came out of the room and came back with new clothes. "I think this should be fine." he handed them without looking at her, troubled by the parts of her body unveiling by her current outfit and went out, closing the door behind him.

She smiles, touched by his good attentions. When she came out of the bathroom, she found the mechanic sitting at the kitchen table, studying a document.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning close to him.

"A map of the city."

He raised his head. She was still wet but she was wearing a towel around her neck. The black dress he had found fit her perfectly. She felt his eyes.

"By the way, why a dress, Reyes?"

The malice could feel in her voice and the way she had pronounced his last name. He rose, unshakable.

"I was taking less risk for the waist." he explained as he walked to the bathroom.

"The pants suit me very well too. You have good eyes." she teased him.

"That's good because it's the first and last time I'm shopping for you."

He entered the bathroom. She will not admit that she really liked this dress and the practical side was that a pants would have rubbed against her thigh injury. She had trouble remembering the last time she had worn a dress, the last time she felt feminine. She noticed that he had cleaned up the puddle of blood. Then, she searched the backpack and found something to wrap her wound, to prevent the stitches from jumping. Exhausted, she did not wait for him to go to bed.

Robbie found his teammate under the duvet. The only light from the room came from the window. He rubbed his head with his towel without looking away. Even though she understood it, it was difficult to get rid of guilt. He had almost killed her. Fortunately, she knows how to defend herself. He was not used to having someone by his side. He might not have accepted it as well if it had not been her. He could not deny the balance she brought him. He put the towel on a chair and approached the bed to lie on the unoccupied side, back to Daisy. Despite appearances, it was the first time he had slept with a girl, but his disorder soon gave way to sleep

He was awakened in the middle of the night by strange noises coming from outside. The wind was blowing strongly and he could hear the heavy raindrops striking the windows. The lampposts were strangely extinguished and he felt like he heard groans but his questions fell into oblivion as he felt the inhuman move and stick to his back. He did not dare to move for fear of waking her up. She grabbed her shirt and could feel her head between her shoulder blades. He had never been so close to anyone, it was a first for him, but he ended up relaxing.

When he awoke a second time, it was because of a cry. Daisy was still sleeping peacefully. He got up and watched the street through the window blinds. He felt it. Something was happening. He saw furtively a black shadow pass in the street, and what was certain is that it was not human. He had not had time to talk to Daisy about it, but the city they were in had been abandoned a short time ago. The inhabitants had fled and certainly for a good reason. He had found everything they needed in the local mall. He had fallen on no one, not even an animal. If creatures threatened this world, they apparently did not do so in broad daylight. He knew it, the Ghost Rider still had a reason to take him to a world. He wanted to get out of the apartment to investigate, but if anything happened to Daisy, he would probably never forgive himself. He watched all night, listening to the roars of creatures strolling the streets of the city in search of food. Obviously, he quickly realized that humans must be their food. His hypothesis of nocturnal creatures seemed to be confirmed when the moans stopped at the first ray of the sun. Finally, the apartment seemed to be a safe place. He took the opportunity to rest his head on the kitchen table near which he had settled.

When Daisy woke up, the sun was already shining high in the sky. She found Robbie asleep, sitting in the kitchen chair. His position did not seem comfortable. She pinched her lip. She had left half the bed for him. She grabbed the bottle of water. Her throat was already better, but her whole body was pulling her. The mechanic's neck caught the eye of the hacker. She could see some letters from his tattoo: "omos nue". It made her curious but impossible to see more: Robbie looked up at that moment.

"Hello." she said.

"There is food in the bag." the mechanic.

Robbie explained the situation during the meal and they decided to explore the area.

"How long do you stay in a world?" asked the inhuman.

"It's quite variable. It can be a few hours or months." he replied.

They passed near a subway stop.

"Robbie, look at this."

She pointed to an electronic panel on which he could read "April 27, 2035, 37 °C, 11:13".

"Can you travel in the future?" she asked.

"The Ghost Rider crosses dimensions, space and time. It is not impossible. But that's not necessarily our future." he said thoughtfully.

They jumped suddenly when a frightful moan went up the subway. They did not take more than three seconds to go down the stairs, but already, the horror was waiting for them. A nauseous odor poisoned their nostrils as they watched the corpse-covered floor. Daisy put her nose to her jacket and inspected one of the bodies.

"It looks like they ... have been drained from inside ..." she describes nauseatedly. "Who could do that?"

"I would rather say _what._ " Robbie grimaced. " _He_ has to take care of it."

" _He_? "

But the Ghost Rider was already taking the place of Robbie.

"Ah ... Of course, _him_." she said to herself. He rushed into the corridors of the station and she followed him.

"Not even need a flashlight, convenient." whispered the SHIELD agent, smiling.

The Rider turned to her for a few seconds, threatening, before resuming his way. Daisy pursed her lips making sure she did not think aloud anymore. The Rider was not joking, it was a certainty. She suddenly heard quick footsteps heading towards them before seeing a sharp-toothed monster emerge from the darkness. The Rider caught it in flight and burned it completely. The groan of the creature attracted others of his kind. The hacker sent a shock wave against several creatures but they got up very quickly. So she decided to put more power into it and spray it, but she had to endure the pain that came from her forearms to every wave. She was not wearing protective gear when she crossed the first gate, and it was going to become a real problem. She did not know how much creature she had exploded, but the next was that of too much. She could not restrain the cry that escaped her throat. She was thrown to the ground by one of these monsters. She felt panic in her veins and a shockwave burst from her body pushing back everything around her. It was out of the question that she died here, even if she had to break every member. Fortunately for her, the Rider finished decimating the last attackers. Daisy could feel big drops roll on her forehead. Hot flashes were spreading in her body. She felt herself fall back but was restrained by the Rider. Her vision was already blurred while adrenaline gave way to pain.

"Daisy!"

The SHIELD officer opened her eyes to a panicked Robbie. He helped her to sit down. They were in front of the subway. She could barely move her arms. Robbie did not wait another second to lift her and start the way to the studio.

"Mission accomplished?" Daisy asked, forcing a smile.

"You did not need to interfere." He said without looking away from the street.

"Yes, I should have let these monsters empty me with my blood ... Already that I do not have many ..."

She tried to laugh but the pain was unbearable.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a bed. She recognized the room. She was back in the apartment. She can't tell how long she had been asleep, but the pain had subsided. She straightened up and noticed the bandages on her arms as well as the ice packs on it. She watched her forearms for a long time. What good is having the power to create quakes if it hurt her? Was she misusing her powers? She would have to be careful. She really did not want to become a burden for Robbie. She raised her head.

"Robbie?"

But she had no answer. He was definitely out. She decided to rest while waiting for her return. She did not hear him return, reliving in her dream a painful memory.

"It's supposed to be me ... I've seen the future, it's my destiny." she murmured in her sleep.

"Daisy?" Robbie called, not understanding her words.

"It was supposed to be me ..." She fidgeted. "You can't die like that for me, it's wrong ... Lincoln, I would not make it if you ... you can't do that ..."

Robbie approached her and shook her slightly. She awoke with a start, tears in her eyes. The darkness did not allow the mechanic to see Daisy's face.

"We have to leave." Robbie announced seriously.

He pulled away and packed some business actively. He seemed in a hurry. The inhuman caught her breath.

"You have to be more precise: just from here or from this world?" Daisy asked unsure as she stood up to imitate him.

"This world. Take this." he said, throwing a box of medicine at her.

She complied and Robbie turned his chain to open a new portal. He held out his hand, which she took without hesitation.

"Do not let go"

He stepped towards the gate but at the same moment an explosion burst the windows of the building and propelled them into the inter-dimensional hole, forcing them to let go.

* * *

whistlingwindtree, Nuritxu, Kiaranne and Elay grimm Thank you for your comment! I appreciate them a lot!

Sorry for the wait...

My Beta-reader is Google translate so if you see errors please tell me! I'm French haha

For the moment, there will be one world per chapter.

I don't know when I will post the next chapter...But I definitely will!

Kimberlouxxx


End file.
